des vampires chez les sorciers
by hp-drago
Summary: Les Cullen arrivent à Poudlard pour aider les sorciers lors de la guerre.
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire pour mon anniversaire. 28 bougies ! Un petit crossover, parce que j'aime mélanger ces deux mondes que j'adore.**

**Donc tout appartient aux parfaites Stephenie Meyer et JK Rowling.**

**L'histoire est du Point de Vue d' Hermione.**

**Info : Le trio passe sa 7ème à Poudlard mais la guerre n'a pas encore eu lieu. Pour celles qui ont déjà lu quelques-unes de mes histoires, vous savez à quel point « j'aime » les Gryffondors alors ne soyez pas choqué. Vous êtres prévenus. **

**Bonne Lecture**

**OoO**

Je me retrouve encore dans la salle sur demande, en pleure. Si même mes soit disant amis, s'y mettent, je ne sais pas si je supporterai de finir ma dernière année dans cette école.

J'étais si contente d'être entrée dans ce monde magique, je me sentais à ma place, bien dans ma peau, entière.

Et là, ils me rejettent tous. Certes, certains ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais mon cœur lui, le sait et il saigne. Venant de mes ennemis comme Zabini ou Malfoy, je m'y suis habituée, mais Harry et Ron ? Non définitivement. Même sa sœur s'y est mise.

Ça fait tellement mal. A se demander si je peux toujours les appeler ainsi. C'est vrai, l'amitié marche dans les deux sens, je ne suis pas sûr qu' ils me le rendent. Je les ai aidés depuis des années, je leur ai sauvé la vie un bon nombre de fois, j'ai aidé Harry contre Voldemort, et voilà comment il me remercie...

Après avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, je décide de retourner dans mon dortoir, en espérant que les filles de ma chambre dorment et ne jacassent pas sur les merveilleuses prouesses sexuelles des garçons...

Dieu merci, il n'y a pas de bruit. Une fois mes rideaux tirés, j'insonorise mon lit et bloque mes rideaux pour que personne ne puisse les ouvrir. Demain c'est samedi et je ne veux pas être dérangée. J'ai besoin de faire le point avec moi même. De toute façon, j'ai plus à perdre si je reste, que si je pars. Au moins je pourrais reprendre ma vie sans toutes ses tragédies, sans ces morts, sans cette guerre.

**OoO**

Je vois Ginny gesticuler de l'autre côté de mes rideaux, c'est assez drôle si on regarde la scène de près, vu qu'il n'y a pas de son. Délicatement j'enlève mon sort d'insonorisation mais ne le dis pas.

- Hermione ! Crie la rousse.

Je ne bouge pas, et la regarde. Il y a quelques années, j'étais la gentille et douce Hermione, qui pardonnait tout à tout le monde, les trouvant immature, sachant que ça leur passerait. Mais deux ans plus tard, on en est toujours au même point, les insultes, les reproches, les piques qui font mal, tout cela m'a endurci, m'a rendu plus forte - quelques parts je les remercie - mais cela a aussi affaibli mon cœur fragile. Le côté que l'on pourrait dire négatif, je suis devenu rancunière. Tout se payera un jour.

- Hermione !

Toujours aucune réponse de ma part.

- Mais laisse la tranquille, commente Lavande. Au moins on n'est pas obligé de voir sa tête de hérisson, ricane t' elle suivis, plus discrètement des autres.

La journée recommence, comme d'habitude.

- Mais... boude Ginny, j'aime bien que l'on me dise que je suis jolie. Je suis jolie hein ? Vous croyez que Harry va craquer ?

N'importe qui va craquer pour son physique qu'elle met en valeur. Quelque part, je la plains, ils la veulent parce qu'elle est facile, pas pour elle. Je ne veux pas de ça pour moi, mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu jalouse des regards qu'elle attire. Moi je n'ai droit qu' à du mépris.

Je sais ce que les gens me disent : si tu veux que l'on te regarde, change. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Je préfère encore être la dernière vierge de Poudlard plutôt que de plaire juste pour mon corps. Je veux qu'on s'intéresse à moi pour ce que j'ai à l'intérieur. Tant pis si je dois attendre, je ne veux pas perdre mon intégrité pour quelques minutes de bonheur.

- Tant pis pour toi Hermione, je me débrouillerai seule ! Comme toujours, dit-elle pour elle-même en tournant les talons pour sortir de la chambre.

Elle ne disait pas cela il y a quelques mois quand on s'était retrouvée dans la foret interdite en plein combat contre les plantes carnivores et qu'elle se trouvait en mauvaise posture contre l'une d'elle et que je lui ai sauvé la vie, une fois de plus.

Mais pourquoi le faire remarquer ? Qui s'en soucis ?

Une fois la chambre vide, je me décide à me lever pour aller trouver un endroit tranquille dans ce château et ce n'est pas forcement facile vu que la plupart des élèves cherchent des coins tranquilles pour coucher. A se demander ce qui est arrivé à cette école si prestigieuse.

Je m'habille d'un jeans trop grand, d'un débardeur près du corps et part dessus un sweet large. Vu l'heure, je me décide à manger. Mon entrée est très peu remarquée mais je crois que je préfère cela aux insultes.

- Tient voila la serpillière !

Malfoy, qui d'autre. Ses copains se marrent et moi je baisse les yeux et rejoins rapidement ma table.

- Hermione ! Dit Ron, tu faisais la grasse matinée ? Ce n'est pas ton genre.

- Non elle préfère se cacher dans son trou pour lire.

- Le trou en question, Seamus, s'appelle une bibliothèque mais c'est vrai que tu ne dois pas connaître, vu tes notes... répondis-je en me servant un verre de jus de citrouille, sans le regarder.

- À moins que tu es passée une nuit de folie avec un mec, propose Ginny avec un sourire innocent.

Son regard mauvais démontre tout le contraire. Es ce que je dois vraiment répondre à cela ? Non, je ne relève pas, je suis au-dessus de cela puis le directeur se lève pour faire un discours. Plutôt inhabituel pour un samedi midi.

- Je ne vous dérangerais pas longtemps mes chers élèves, commente le directeur en en voyant certain mécontent. Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes en pleine guerre, et les alliers se font de plus en plus rare.

Les murmures s'élèvent dans la salle, le directeur les fait taire d'un geste de la main.

- C'est pour cela que nous allons accueillir en nos murs quelques personnes qui nous seront d'une grande aide lors de la bataille finale. Ils arriveront dimanche. Bon week-end.

Chacun part dans ses théories sur nos invités. Personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu, je suis découragée, lasse de tout ça. Je ne sais même pas si je vais rester encore longtemps.

Poudlard est devenu le seul lieu vraiment en sécurité depuis le mois d'août où Voldemort a décidé de s'attaquer au monde magique. Et moi je n'ai eu que des problèmes depuis quelques mois, à suivre bêtement Mr le survivant et son ami. Aussi courageux que stupide, l'un comme l'autre. Certes je les ai suivi parce que je les concidère comme mes amis. Foncer tête baissée et ensuite trouver un plan. Je leur ai sauvé les fesses plus d'une fois et j'ai droit à quoi ? A peine à des merci...

Pourquoi devrais-je continuer à les suivre ? Sûrement parce que moi j'ai un cœur et qu'avoir leur mort sur ma conscience ne me va pas. Mon problème, je suis trop gentille. Je voudrai bien leur dire _merde_ une bonne fois pour toutes mais à chaque fois mon courage part et j'abdique.

C'est vrai qu'il y a un point positif à toutes ces aventures, cela pimente ma vie... Certes, si c'est pour la perdre il n'y a pas d'intérêt. À moins que, pendant ces quelques minutes où je leur sauve les fesses, je me sens importante pour quelqu'un, je me sens utile.

Ma vie est pathétique.

- Et toi Hermione, tu en penses quoi ? Me demande Harry

- De quoi ? Demandais-je perdu.

- Ba des nouveaux ? Dit Ron, me prenant pour une idiote.

Il n'inverse pas les rôles là ? Mais bien sûr, je ne relève pas.

- Non, chuchote Lavande mais pas assez bas, elle pense à ses culottes de grand-mère taille 42...

Parvati, sa super copine pouffe de rire.

- Puis qui voudrait d'elle ? Rajoute Parvati. C'est vrai, tu as vu ses vêtements.

- Elle veut cacher son gros cul et ses petits nichons...

- Parce qu'elle en a ? Vous les avez vu ? Rajoute Ginny qui se mêle à la conversation.

Plus qu'elle en tout cas...

- Oh vous savez avec qui j'ai passé la nuit ? Dit la rousse en secouant ses cheveux comme pour les pub moldus.

- Non dit nous...

- Blaise Zabini...

- Oh la chance, souffle Lavande, rêveuse.

- Ouais, c'est un bon coup, dit Ginny mais je voudrais bien un peu de chair fraîche...

J'aurais pu les plaindre de la réputation qu'elles ont, après tout, passer pour les salopes de l'école pourrait être problématique mais vu leur comportement je ne vais pas avoir pitié d'elles. Elles le cherchent vraiment et surtout elles semblent aimer ça... Heureusement que les plus jeunes ont un comportement plus normal. La vague d'hormones semble toucher que les 6ème et 7ème années.

Équerrée, je m'en vais sous leurs moqueries et commentaires déplacés sur les garçons.

**OoO**

Même si j'ai passé tout mon dimanche après midi dans le parc, je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher d'entendre que les alliés sont arrivés. Ils sont là pour nous aider pendant la guerre et la seule chose à laquelle pensent les gens, surtout les filles, c'est qu'elles voudraient bien coucher avec ces dieux vivants. C'est déplorable de voir la superficialité des gens, surtout en temps de guerre. On est en pleine tragédie et ils ne pensent qu'à s'amuser. Certes je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas des distractions mais là...

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller manger mais le dîner est obligatoire pour les présenter. En chemin je croise le directeur que je salue poliment. Il est avec un homme blond et une femme très belle. Leurs yeux sont dorés. Je m'efforce de ne pas les détailler pour ne pas paraître mal polie. Les gens doivent le faire tout le temps.

- Miss Granger, c'est parfait, je voulais vous voir. Je vous présente nos hôtes, Mr et Mme Cullen.

- Enchantée, me dit la femme en me tendant la main poliment.

Je serre sa main froide, _trop_ froide et dure. Mon cerveau tourne très vite. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour connaître leur nature. Après tout, nous sommes des sorciers et il est important de se renseigner sur toutes les personnes qui peuplent cette planète et comme souvent j'arrive à la bonne conclusion. Le directeur sourit amusé et me fait un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Des vampires, sérieusement ? Laissais-je échapper.

Rapidement, je pose ma main sur ma bouche mais le sourire rassurant du directeur me calme.

La situation est plus critique je ne le pensais. Nous connaissons leur existence, on les étudie même en cours, certains vieux vampires savent pour nous, mais il y aussi une espèce de pacte qui est passé entre nous pour que chacun reste de son côté. Il y a même une loi qui interdit la transformation des sorciers en vampires sauf cas exceptionnel, si le vampire trouve sa compagne ou son compagnon, mais cela n'est arrivé qu'une ou deux fois. Si un sorcier devenait vampire, il serait quasiment indestructible et sur puissant.

Le directeur me regarde amusé. Il a suivi tout le cheminement de mes pensées.

- Miss Granger est la meilleure élève de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, si elle accepte, elle pourra vous servir de guide, à vous et votre famille.

Trois paires d'yeux me regardent attendant ma réponse.

- Bien sûr, cela ne sera pas au détriment de vos études, rajoute le directeur.

- J'accepte, dis-je sans hésiter.

Au moins, ça me changera les idées, et je serais moins seule. Ma vie devient pathétique, je vais préférer la compagnie des vampires à celle de mes _amis_.

- Parfait, sourit le directeur. Nous vous retrouvons dans la grande salle.

- Bien.

Je m'en vais rapidement.

- Oh, miss Granger.

- Oui Mr le directeur ?

- Êtes vous sûr que tout va bien ?

- Pourquoi posez-vous la question, alors que vous connaissez la réponse ?

Je fais un sourire poli et triste avant de rejoindre la bruyante grande salle, enfin ses élèves.

Personne ne fait attention à moi, je repère mes amis qui ne se sont pas mis trop loin de la table des professeurs.

C'est pire que d'habitude, les filles jacassent fortement et même les garçons s'y mettent - certes plus silencieusement - en se pavanant.

Affligeant.

Les Cullen entrent suivant le directeur qui me sourit, moi aussi j'observe le reste de la_ famille. _Le propre d'une vampire s'est la beauté et bien sûr ils ne dérogent pas à la règle. Par contre, je ne reste pas comme une andouille à les dévisager. Juste un petit coup d' œil et un sourire aux deux Cullen que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure. Poliment, ils me le rendent. Dieu merci personne n'a suivi notre échange.

Et toutes ses dindes qui tirent sur leur décolleté...

Pathétique.

Ces personnes sont toutes plus âgés que leurs parents, alors je doute que ça soit le genre de chose qui les intéressent enfin j'ai l'espoir de croire que se ne sont pas des personnes superficielles qui s' occupent de ce genre de filles.

Je soupire un grand coup, je ne suis pas loin de sortir un livre de ma poche. D'ailleurs, après une énième réflexion intelligente de la part de mes camarades, c'est ce que je fais sous le regard outré du trio de garces.

- Il n'y a que Granger pour mettre le nez dans ses bouquins poussiéreux alors qu'il y a des dieux vivants devant elle, se moque Ginny.

- Elle est peut être asexuée, ricane Lavande.

- Il vaut mieux pour elle, parce que, franchement, qui voudrait coucher avec _ça_ ? Rajoute Parvati.

Je grince des dents mais n'y prête pas attention. Par contre ce qui est bizarre, c'est un grondement qui provient des vampires.

**OoO**

**Alors ce premier chapitre ?**

**Verdict ?**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, favoris et mise en alert. Ça me fait super plaisir, en espérant que vous allez continuer d'aimer !**

**Réponses :**

**maggie: **Merci !

**Guest : **Merci, ravie que le changement te plaise !

**Pompei: **Dans quasiment toutes mes fictions, les gryffondors sont comme ça:p Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura, peut être une vingtène, mais elle est déjà bien avancée.

**Shadow: **Je poste tous les 15 jours. N' hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses :)

**mia: **J'aime faire le plus différent possible :)

**Bonne Lecture.**

**PDV HERMIONE**

_- Il n'y a que Granger pour mettre le nez dans ses bouquins poussiéreux alors qu'il y a des dieux vivants devant elle, se moque Ginny._

_- Elle est peut être asexuée, ricane Lavande._

_- Il vaut mieux pour elle, parce que, franchement, qui voudrait coucher avec ça ? Rajoute Parvati._

_Je grince des dents mais n'y prête pas attention. Par contre ce qui est bizarre, c'est un grondement qui provient des vampires. _

Je tourne la tête vers les nouveaux venus et croise le regard d'un homme que je ne lâche plus des yeux. Il est grand et élancé, les cheveux blonds cendrés, mi-long, une mâchoire carré et une bouche parfaite. Il se tient comme un homme fier, un ancien soldat vu sa posture, les mains dans le dos, le regard calculateur.

Son visage me dit quelque chose. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par un coup de coude. Ma tête tourne brusquement vers Ron.

- Tu désires ? Lui demandais-je poliment.

Ron va pour me répondre, mais sa sœur le coupe.

- Ouais, tu baves, c'est dégouttant, grimace-t-elle. Puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais la moindre chance avec ce canon.

Je baise les yeux, elle a sûrement raison. De toute façon ce n'est pas le premier qui passera à côté de moi sans me voir. Alors pourquoi j'ai un pincement au cœur ?

Je relis le chapitre de DCFM concernant les vampires. Autant me renseigner pour ne pas faire de bêtises et savoir dans quoi je m'engage.

J'écoute distraitement le directeur qui garde pour lui leur condition spéciale, mais informe qu'ils pourront se promener dans le château et aller en cours s'ils le souhaitent. Bien évidement, le directeur ordonne de ne pas les déranger. Dieu merci, il garde pour lui que je vais leur servir de guide. Devenir l'ennemi public numéro 1 n'est pas dans mes projets. Je supporte assez mal les pics des autres sans en rajouter.

Le dîner apparaît. Tout en mangeant, je regarde distraitement mon livre.

- Mais quelle andouille, dis-je à moi même.

Je ferme brusquement mon livre et le range dans mon sac. Non seulement se sont des vampires mais en plus, il y a l'un des vampires, en plus du docteur végétarien, le plus célèbre et puissant : Major Jasper Withlock.

Je fixe le directeur qui lève son verre dans ma direction, je ne peux que lui rendre son sourire et secoue la tête, amusée. Cet homme est brillant.

Une fois la fin du repas, le directeur est obligé de demander aux élèves de sortir vu qu'aucun d'eux ne semble vouloir bouger.

- Venez on y va, glousse Lavande.

Les trois filles s'avancent vers le directeur.

- Mr, on se propose d'être les guides des nouveaux arrivant, dit Ginny, en se tortillant sur place.

- Je vous remercie pour cette offre Miss Weasley mais j'ai déjà choisi une élève.

Je me lève et rejoins la table des professeurs. Je salue les vampires par un bref signe de tête.

- Ah Miss Granger. Parfait. Mesdemoiselles, si vous le permettez.

Après m'être fait fusiller du regard, les Gryffondors s'en vont.

- J'ai installé nos invités au troisième étage dans l'aile Ouest. Ils connaissent leur mot de passe. Entrez dans les appartements pour leur montrer comment tout fonctionnent.

- D'accord Mr.

- Bien mes amis, je vous laisse entre les mains de la préfête. N'hésitez pas à venir la voir si vous avez un problème ou une question. Oh, Miss Granger, je vous conseille les chemins détournés.

Le directeur me gratifie d'un clin d' œil avant de s'éclipser avec un des professeurs. Je le soupçonne de préparer quelque chose, mais je ne m'en choque pas. Après tout, c'est le directeur.

- Bien, allons-y, dis-je mal à l'aise sous leurs regards insistants.

Je m'avance vers une porte beaucoup plus petite que la sortie principale.

- Nous ne passons pas la grande porte ? Me demande Mme Cullen.

- Non, à moins que vous souhaitez être confrontés aux élèves ?

Je capte les grimaces du Major et ceux du garçon qui a les cheveux dans tous les sens il a des airs de Cedric Diggory. Le grand brun se met à rire fortement.

- Je suis content de ne pas avoir vos dons, les mecs, se moque-t-il.

- Emmett, sourit gentiment Mme Cullen. Ce n'est pas facile pour eux.

- Être Télépathe et Empathe n'est pas facile.

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Peuvent-ils lire en moi et connaître mes émotions ? Une vague de calme me traverse. Je regarde les vampires, septique. Le blond, le Major me fait un sourire tordu mais légèrement gêné avant de discuter rapidement avec celui qui lit dans les pensées.

- Les garçons, ça suffit. Miss Granger a sûrement d'autres choses de prévu. Nous vous suivons, me dit gentiment Madame Cullen.

- Oh, non, non. Mon livre pourra attendre.

Mon Dieu, je dois faire pitié.

- Mais appelez-moi Hermione, s'il vous plaît.

- D'accord mais appelle-nous Carlisle et Esmé.

- Hermione ? Mythologie grecque ? Demande la vampire brune.

- Oui, l' unique fille de Ménélas et d'Hélène de Troie. Mes parents adorent la Grèce et son histoire.

- C'est un joli prénom, me complimente le Major.

Je rougis et bafouille un _merci _avant de tourner les talons pour les conduire au troisième étage. Ils regardent tous les décors.

- Faites attention aux escaliers, ils sont assez capricieux. Et ne prêtez pas attention aux portraits, certains sont assez... Conservateurs.

- Sang de bourbe, crache un des tableaux.

Même s'ils ne savent pas ce que cela signifie, ils se doutent bien que ce n'est pas très gentil. J'entends encore un grondement et me retourne pour voir qui a fait cela. Es ce que c'est le Major ? Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ?

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par la plus petite du groupe, les cheveux noirs et courts, qui me prend le bras.

- Que veut dire ces mots, me demande gentiment Mme Cullen.

- Sang impur.

Les vampires hoquettent, je hausse les épaules et continue mon chemin avec la petite vampire à mes cotés.

- Et cela ne te dérange pas que l'on te nomme ainsi ? Me demande la brune.

- Avant oui, mais maintenant j'arrive à passer outre. Et puis si jamais je devais y faire attention, j'aurai sauté de la tour d'Astronomie.

Je peux sentir leur regard brûlant sur ma nuque mais Merlin est avec moi, nous sommes devant le premier portrait qui représentent un couple.

- A qui appartient-il ?

- A nous, dit Mr Cullen. Comment fait-on pour entrer, il n'y a pas de poignet ?

- Le directeur ne vous a pas expliqué ?

- Oh non, nous avons parlé de la situation actuelle et de nos précédentes rencontres.

- Mr le directeur vous a donné des mots de passe ?

Ils me font tous un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Vous avez juste à le dire à votre tableau. Il s'ouvrira. Certain ont besoin d' être chatouillé.

- Chatouillé ? Demande le grand costaud amusé.

- Oui, souris-je. Mais je doute que vous en aillé besoin.

- Pourquoi, demande la belle blonde qui me complexe rien qu'en la regardant.

- Je ne savais pas que les vampires ingurgitaient de la nourriture humaine, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Comment sais-tu qui nous sommes ? Continue-t-elle.

- On vous étudie en cours, dis-je neutre. On entre dans vos appartements ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Mme Cullen se pose devant le tableau.

- Je me sens ridicule, rigole-t-elle. _Amour_.

Le tableau s'ouvre sous leurs yeux ébahis. Vu que personne ne bouge, j'entre. Le major me suit rapidement suivi du reste de la famille.

- C'est pour ça que le vieil homme n'a pas dit pour notre condition, ils le savent tous, crache la blonde.

- Non, personne ne le sait. Au pire, les dernières années pourraient le savoir. Ou les plus curieux.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demande la petite vampire.

Ignorant sa question, je me tourne vers _les parents_.

- Les elfes s'occupent du feu de cheminée et du ménage.

On se dirige vers la salle de bain.

- 15 robinets ? Demande Mr Cullen

- Oui, chacun des robinets à des fonctions différentes, je vous laisserais découvrir. Il vous suffit juste de les toucher pour qu'ils s'enclenchent. Les torches s'allument en fonction de vos aller et venus. Il n'y a pas d'interrupteur. Tout le reste fonctionne à peu près comme les moldus.

- Moldus ?

- Sans pouvoir magique.

Ils ont tous l'air excité par ce qu'ils découvrent.

- Y a t' il une bibliothèque ? Demande la brune

- Bella ne perd pas le nord, se moque le grand costaud.

- Emmett, grogne le télépathe en prenant Bella dans ses bras qui lui tire la langue.

Je souris attendris devant la scène.

- Bien, je vais vous montrer les autres entrées.

- Nous te suivons, me dit Jasper.

Pourquoi j'ai des frissons dès que j'entends sa voix ? Encore une fois la petite vampire me prend le bras et m'entraîne dehors. Pourquoi a t' elle fait un clin d' œil à Jasper ? Pourquoi je m' inquiète de ce genre de chose et surtout pourquoi je le remarque ? Ce n'est pas moi.

Nous faisons quelques pas et arrivons devant un tableau avec une Velane.

- Ce portrait me plaît, commente la blonde.

- C'est une Velane. Ces femmes sont connus pour ensorceler tous les hommes avec leur beauté, expliquais-je.

La blonde, impétueuse, dit le mot de passe avant d'entrer. Je soupire. Encore une qui se croit supérieure aux autres. Emmett la suit en souriant.

- Je vais essayer la salle bain !

Nous sourions tous. Les prochains à entrer sont Bella et son petit ami télépathe.

- Tu me montreras la bibliothèque demain ?

- Oui, pas de problème.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

Après un signe de main, le tableau se referme. Je les conduis au dernier appartement. Pourquoi ai-je un pincement au cœur de savoir qu'ils partagent le dernier appartement ? Je m'oblige à me sortir les idées noires de la tête, j'en ai déjà assez comme ça. De toute façon, cet homme est un vampire et la petite vampire est très jolie aussi. Ils forment un beau couple.

- Bon, je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin, ma salle commune est au septième étage en passant par les escaliers, c'est au dernier étage. Le portrait est une grosse dame qui chante faux. Demandez-lui de venir me chercher.

- Ne peut-on pas avoir le mot de passe ? Demande Jasper.

- Non, Seul les élèves de Gryffondors ont le droit d' entrer.

Il semble contrarié mais cette émotion ne reste pas longtemps sur son visage. Et pourquoi la petite vampire sourit, moqueuse.

- Bonne nuit Jolie sorcière, me dit le Major en me baisant la main.

Je rougis comme une vierge effarouchée... Ah oui, c'est que je suis.

- Merci, couinais-je.

Je tourne rapidement les talons pour rejoindre mon lit. Néanmoins, j'entends quelques mots.

- Eh bien Jasper, elle t'a tapé dans l' œil.

Suivi d'un petit bruit sourd. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font.

Je n'ai qu'une envie s'est d'aller me coucher mais bien sûr, ma popularité a soudain augmenté. A se demander pourquoi... Les trois pétasses me sautent dessus.

- Alors raconte !

- Oui, dis-nous où ils logent ?

- Ils sont comment ?

Je me détache de leurs tentacules et m'éloigne d'elles pour les regarder, choquée.

- Non mais vous me prenez pour une idiote ? Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous dire quoi que se soit alors que vous passez toutes vos journées à m'insulter ? Non mais redescendez sur terre, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous. Si vous voulez vos réponses, trouvez-les vous-même, comme pour vos devoirs. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais me coucher.

Le bruit de mes pas raisonnent dans la salle commune qui n'a jamais été aussi silencieuse. Comme à chaque fois que je dors ici, j'insonorise et bloque mes rideaux.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors cette rencontre ?**

**Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses :**

**Maggie: **Merci pour ta review. xx

**lisou: **J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

**Et merci à tout le monde de lire ! **

**PDV HERMIONE**

_Le bruit de mes pas raisonnent dans la salle commune qui n'a jamais été aussi silencieuse. Comme à chaque fois que je dors ici, j'insonorise et bloque mes rideaux._

**OoO**

Étant la première levée, je ne suis pas dérangée pour me préparer et je pourrais prendre mon petit déjeuner tranquillement.

- Bonjour, jolie sorcière.

Le major me fait sursauter, je ne l'avais pas vu en ouvrant le portrait.

- Bonjour, bafouillais-je gênée.

Pourquoi je me maudis de ne pas avoir passé 5 minutes de plus dans la salle de bain à essayer de me coiffer ? J'ai envie de me secouer la tête pour me sortir ce genre d'idée stupide de la tête. Autant éviter que me Major ne prenne pour une folle.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Je fais oui de la tête, ne voulant pas parler. Autant ne pas paraître complètement ridicule. Jasper s'avance vers moi et prend délicatement mon sac beaucoup trop rempli.

- Merci, couinais-je essayant de ne pas paraître étonnée de sa gentillesse. Les bonnes manières se perdent.

- De rien, dit il avec un magnifique sourire.

Nous descendons les escaliers en silence.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je.

Il me regarde étonné.

- Tu es venu jusqu'à la salle commune... Alors je me disais...

Son sourire s'agrandit, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose avant de devenir légèrement gêné. Comment un vampire de plus de 150 ans peut être gêné en face de moi ?

- Oh non, dit il en se massant la nuque. Tu dois être une des rares personne sensée dans ce château puis je dois avouer que je suis assez curieux sur le monde magique.

Ses mots auraient pu me faire plaisir mais le peu de bonne humeur que j'avais, retombe en flèche. Je ne suis qu'un moyen d' en apprendre plus sur notre monde. Je suis sotte, comment ai-je pu croire qu'il s'intéressait à moi ? Il faut vraiment que je redescende de mon petit nuage.

Jasper m'envoie une dose de bonne humeur et d'excuse. Il m'arrête en me prenant la main.

Es ce que je suis la seule à avoir ressenti des picotements ? Néanmoins, je garde les yeux baissés, ne pouvant pas empêcher mes mauvaises émotions et je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent. Pourquoi es ce que je me comporte ainsi ?

Il grogne légèrement et m'oblige à lever les yeux. Au moins je sais que c'est lui qui a grondé dans la salle, j'ai reconnu ce son, ce qui est très bizarre. Il faudra que je fasse plus de recherche sur eux et leur mode de fonctionnement. Mais la question est de savoir pourquoi il fait ça ?

- Pardon, jolie sorcière, je me suis mal exprimé. J'ai envie de connaître ce monde qui nous est inconnu mais je veux que _tu _me le fasses découvrir. Tu veux bien ? Finit-il d'une voix mal assuré qui soyons honnête, ne lui va pas.

- Tu veux que _moi_ je te fasse découvrir mon monde, pourquoi ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Tu ne te vois pas clairement jolie sorcière... Comme je te l'ai dis, tu sembles être la personne la plus sensée dans ce château, tu es intelligente et selon le directeur, tu es l'une des personnes les plus cultivées. Tu ne nous vois pas comme des bouts de viandes et surtout je veux que se soit toi... Mais si tu ne le veux pas...

- Non, le coupais-je. Je suis d'accord, rajoutais-je les joues rouges.

- Parfait.

Comme s'il n'obtenait pas tout ce qu'il voulait, pourtant son sourire ressemble à celui d'un petit garçon le jour de noël. Après quelques marches de descendues, Jasper entame la conversation. Je réponds à ses questions avec plaisir, j'aime l'échange que nous avons. Ça m'a manqué de pouvoir parler de tout et de rien et surtout de ne pas être traitée de miss je-sais-tout.

Lorsque nous entrons dans la grande salle, les Cullen sont assis à ma table. Nous les rejoignons. Je commence à manger.

- Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps, vous avez fait des cochonneries, dit Emmett en haussant rapidement les sourcils.

A ses mots, je recrache mon jus de citrouilles qui coule sur mon menton puis sur mon chemisier. Hermione Granger ou comment se ridiculiser en une leçon.

- Emmett ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait, la pauvre, elle va devoir retourner se changer, gronde Esmé.

Je sors ma baguette et d'un coup de_ Recurvite_, il n'y plus de tache.

- C'est trop cool ! Dit le vampire costaud les yeux grands ouverts.

Emmett prend un fruit et se l'étale sur le tee shirt.

- Tu peux s'il te plaît ?

- Oh non, désolée mais ça ne marche que sur les tissus sorciers, dis-je dramatique.

Le visage du vampire se décompose. La belle blonde le fusille du regard, les autres sont attristés sauf Jasper, qui je suppose, sent mon amusement.

- C'est trop nul, boude-t-il.

Trouvant que ma petite blague a assez duré, je nettoie sa chemise.

- Eh ! Tu m'as trompé sorcière !

Je m'attends à des représailles. Après tout, je ne le connais pas mais non, un énorme sourire apparaît sur son visage.

- Je t'aime bien toi !

Je lui rends son sourire, plus gênée.

- Ça marche pour tout ?

- A ma connaissance oui.

- Cool.

Emmett commence à regarder sur la table mais la blonde narcissique lui retient la main.

- N'y pense même pas.

- Mais bébé, elle peut tout nettoyer.

- J'ai dit non.

- Elle n'est pas ton nouveau jouet Emmett, gronde Jasper.

Le grand vampire boude. Si jamais le Major me parlait comme ça, je crois que j'arriverai à me planquer dans un trou de souris et sans sort.

- Jasper a raison, commente Alice. Elle est notre nouvelle amie.

- Merci, dis-je émue.

Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent m'accepter dans leur famille, surtout que nous nous sommes rencontrés qu' hier.

- Alice a des visions du futur. Elle t'a vu avec nous, dans quelques mois.

- Peux-tu voir l'issu de la guerre ?

- Non, je ne peux pas, il y a trop de paramètres et les sorciers sont assez flous.

- Cela doit avoir des avantages, non ?

- Et pas mal d'inconvénients, mais on fait avec, me sourit-elle.

- Quand tu auras quelques minutes, tu pourras me montrer à la bibliothèque ? Demande gentiment Bella.

Je regarde l'heure, les élèves arrivent par masses.

- On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux ?

En plus c'est un bon échappatoire.

- Ok, je te suis.

Finalement tous les Cullen viennent avec moi. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient envie de rester avec les élèves. Ils sont ébahis devant la grandeur de la pièce et partent à sa découverte, sauf Esmé qui reste avec moi.

Je m'assoie à une table et relis mes derniers devoirs avant le début des cours.

- Tout va bien ? Me demande Esmé.

- Oui merci et vous ?

- Oui oui. Cela ne dérange pas tes amis que tu passes du temps avec nous ?

- Non, claquais-je trop virulente.

La matriarche fronce les sourcils, je fais un sourire d'excuse avant de changer de sujet.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le directeur m'a demandé de vous aider.

- Ils nous a dit qu'il était très occupé et tu étais la bonne personne pour cela mais si cela te dérange, nous pouvons nous débrouiller seuls.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je peux gérer.

Esmé semble être une femme très douce, je m'en voudrais de lui faire de la peine.

Je referme mon parchemin, leur donne quelques conseils et pars pour mon cours de métamorphose.

Bien sûr, le fait que je sois le guide des vampires à fait le tour de l'école. Beaucoup, pour ne pas dire toutes les filles, me fusillent du regard. Je me sens encore plus seule mais je vais y faire front. Aujourd'hui. Les messes basses me font mal surtout venant de mes _amis_.

Je pars m'asseoir devant, comme à mon habitude pour le cours avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Ron vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Dit Hermione, tu pourrais m'aider pour mon devoir de Potion ? Demande-t-il sans gêne.

- Non, lâchais-je ferme.

- Pourquoi ? S'offusque-t-il.

- Parce que tu ne fais même pas l'effort d'essayer et vu que je n'ai aucune gratitude venant de ta part et bien débrouille-toi. J'en ai aussi marre que l'on me prenne pour une andouille. Alors toi et les autres aller tous vous faire foutre.

- Miss Granger !

- Oui Madame ? Demandais-je gentiment.

Mc Gonnagall esquisse un sourire avant de commencer son cours. Ron grogne et suit le cours, son air renfrogné ne le quitte pas.

Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas de mal à suivre et réussir les exercices. Et pour une fois, je croise les bras, montrant clairement que je n'ai nullement envie d'aider les autres à y arriver même si je vois bien qu'ils attendent tous mon aide.

A la place je pense à la famille de vampire et surtout au Major. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça, je me sens légère et bien dans ma peau. Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, j'ai envie de rester, je me sens complètement heureuse.

Es ce pour cela que le directeur m'a demandé de m'occuper des Cullen ? Bien sûr, il sait que je ne vais pas bien, rien ne lui échappe, mais ont-ils tous besoin de moi ? J'ai tant perdu dans cette guerre. Certes je ne suis pas la seule mais à l'inverse des autres, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la mienne. Avant je ne serais battu, pour mon meilleur ami qui a perdu sa famille, qui a tant souffert mais là... Il n'y a plus de reconnaissance, il est dans son délire _je suis l'élu et je vais tous vous sauver_. Il faudrait qu'il redescende sur terre. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, je suis d'accord mais de là à faire ce qu'il fait...

Inconsciemment je le compare au Major. Lui, c'est un homme, un vrai. Il a eu beaucoup de pouvoirs dans les mains, mais jamais il n'a pris la grosse tête. Il a su rester humble, pourtant il aurait pu dominer le monde des vampires, le monde Moldus et peut-être les sorciers s'il l'avait voulu.

Je reviens sur terre en entendant la voix du professeur qui nous demande nos devoirs.

- Miss Granger, j'aimerai vous parler.

Alors que nous rangeons tous nos affaires, j'entends Ron qui se plaint que j'ai été une vilaine fille parce que j'ai refusé de l'aider. Harry trouve que j'ai changé. Non mais quel culot. Ce n'est pas moi qui ais prit la grosse tête au point de ne plus passer entre les portes. Il pouvait critiquer Malfoy mais pour le moment, il se comporte de la même façon.

Le professeur McGonnagall est comme moi et secoue doucement la tête.

- Vous aussi vous trouvez que nous sommes - excusez-moi de l'expression - mal barré avec lui qui doit tuer Vous-Savez-qui ? Demandais-je.

La vieille dame me regarde étonnée avant de me faire un sourire crispé, signe qu'elle pense la même chose.

- Tout se passe bien avec nos invités ?

- La situation est-elle aussi critique ? Je veux dire, ils sont des vampires et ce n'est pas leur guerre.

- Quand avez-vous su ?

- Cela n'a pas été difficile à deviner.

- Vous êtes brillante Miss Granger.

Je rougis à son compliment.

- Et vous êtes un atout pour nous, même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.

Je fais un petit signe de tête, reconnaissante. Ses mots me donnent chaud au cœur.

- Allez à votre prochain cours.

**Ooo**

**A suivre...**

**Alors ? Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimez quand même.**

**Bisous **


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Lisou: **Coucou, d'abord, merci d'avoir prit le temps de laisser ton avis, c'est apprécié. Quelques fautes, je sais, pourtant je me relis et je n'ai rien contre les bétas mais si j'en prends, vous n'aurez pas les chapitres aussi régulièrement ^^ Mais je ferais plus attention. Le autre « jolie sorcière » est fait exprès, je ne veux pas en changer, les « chérie » ne seront jamais dans mon texte, je déteste ce terme ^^ mais je peux faire attention à ce qu'il y en ait moins. Pour le « elle » lors de la conversation, je comprends ton avis mais je ne suis pas d'accord, je me suis relu en lisant ta review, et je ne trouve pas ça dérangeant, mais encore une fois, je pourrai faire attention si ça se reproduit et si ça colle avec mon texte ^^

Ne t'inquiète pas, il en faut plus pour m'influencer :) mais j'écoute si c'est constructif et c'est le cas avec toi, donc ça va. Et j'ai eu plus désagréable, crois-moi lol, ça m'a beaucoup fait rire. Elle aura le temps de trouver un livre ou deux mais Esmé viendra s'en mêler ^^.

McGonagall parlent de Potter et Weasley. Ne t'en fait pas, tu seras tout, plus tard:)

******calire** : Merci pour ta review, j'aime Hermione avec du caractère:) J'adore Hermione et Jasper ensemble. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite

**Vanessa **: Merci merci. A bientôt pour la suite.**  
Anonym123 : **Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, xx

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**PDV HERMIONE**

_- Et vous êtes un atout pour nous, même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. _

_Je fais un petit signe de tête, reconnaissante. Ses mots me donnent chaud au cœur. _

_- Allez à votre prochain cours._

**OoO**

Les jours continuent tranquillement, les Cullen me suivent pendant mon temps libre, ils n'osent pas venir en cours avec moi, ne voulant pas déranger ou être épiés comme des bêtes. Ils préfèrent rester à la bibliothèque ou pour Emmett, aller voir les joueurs de Quiddich s'entraîner, il adore ce sport violent. Ils découvrent aussi le château, je leur ai quand même demandé de faire attention, on ne sait jamais avec certaines pièces. Amusée, je leur ai dit que l'on mettrait plusieurs jours à les retrouver.

Je m'entends bien avec toute la famille, ils sont rafraîchissants avec leurs questions et leurs façons de voir les choses. Ils me font rires, je me sens appréciée, comme si je faisais partie de leur famille, c'est sympa mais ça me fait aussi très peur. Les choses vont trop vites, nous ne faisons pas partis du même monde, ils finiront par repartir chez eux et moi je resterais ici, loin du Major.

Au moins, les autres élèves m'ignorent royalement, du moins lorsque je suis avec les Cullen.

Aujourd'hui, Alice m'attend à la sortie de mon cours de Sortilèges. Elle est un vrai rayon de soleil, toujours souriante, même lorsqu'elle entend des choses désagréables la concernant. Elle sautille jusqu'à moi et me prend le bras. Je nous entraîne vers mon prochain cours sans nous soucier des regards des élèves.

- Tu sais, je devrais te détester, dit Alice joyeuse.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je gênée.

- Depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, mon fiancé ne fait que te regarder.

- Fiancé ? Demandais-je d'une voix étranglée.

Alice me sourit.

- Ouais, tu sais. Grand, blond, athlétique, un regard sombre et des jolies fesses moulées dans son jeans.

Je rougis fortement pendant qu'elle rigole mais au moins, elle ne voit pas ma grimace qui reflète la pointe de douleur dans mon cœur il est fiancé. Mais en même temps, comment pourrait-il être célibataire ? Et surtout comment un homme tel que lui pourrait me vouloir ? Je ne fais que discuter de magie et je suis loin d' être aussi belle qu' elle.

- Enfin, nous savons tous les deux que notre couple ne durerait pas, explique-t-elle. Je suis contente que tu sois sa com...

- Alice, grogne le blond en question qui arrive de je ne sais trop où.

- Oups, dit-elle amusée. A plus tard !

Elle s' en va très fière d'elle. Jasper et moi nous retrouvons dans les couloirs. Pour ma part, je suis mal à l'aise et me tortille sur place. Les paroles d' Alice sont bizarres mais je crois qu'elle aime être mystérieuse. Qu' a-t-elle voulu dire ? Pourquoi Jasper l'a interrompu si brusquement, avant de se sentir gêné ? Ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais je l'ai vu.

- Tu as quoi comme cours ?

- Mmm, potion. Oh non, je vais être en retard.

Jasper s'approche de moi et me tend la main.

- Tu permets ?

- Oui, dis-je d'une petite voix en prenant sa main, ne sachant pas ce qu'il veut.

Jasper pose mon bras autour de mon cou et l'autre sous mes genoux pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il va faire.

- Accroche-toi jolie sorcière.

J'approche mon visage de son cou et m'y cache. J'ai une bonne parade pour camoufler mes rougeurs. J'ai à peine le temps de savourer son odeur qu' une poignée de secondes plus tard, nous sommes à l'angle du couloir. Il a eu la gentillesse de nous arrêter dans un endroit calme.

- Merci, dis-je retournée par cette balade.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rendre service.

Je rougis devant ses bonnes manières.

- Puis t'accompagner à ce cours ?

- Oui, dis-je déconcertée.

J'adore les potions, même si le prof ne m'aime pas, j'adore ce qu'il enseigne. Jasper et moi nous installons au fond de la salle. Rogue toise le vampire mais c'est un homme intelligent qui sous le regard moqueur de Jasper ne dit rien.

De plus Mr le directeur a autorisé les vampires à venir en cours, tant qu'ils ne perturbaient le bon déroulement de la classe.

Les autres élèves me regardent méchamment, surtout les filles mais je m'en fiche. Rogue n'a pas réussi à me plomber le moral, ce n'est pas elles qui vont le faire.

Une fois la potion affichée, je la commence, très concentrée. Même le regard de Jasper ne me perturbe pas. Quand je fabrique une potion, rien n'y personne ne peut me déranger dans ma tache.

- C'est très impressionnant, commente-t-il en regardant mon chaudron.

- Quoi ?

- Toi et toute cette magie. Je suis allé dans tout un tas de lycée, suivre les même cours, encore et encore. Mais cela, c'est vraiment impressionnant et passionnant. Tu es passionnante.

- Merci, dis-je gênée.

Je continue ma potion, mais Rogue vient se mettre derrière moi et observe. En temps normal, il repart en faisant voler ses capes mais cette fois, il murmure pour que seul Jasper et moi entendions.

- Brillant, Granger, comme d'habitude.

Rogue jette un bref coup d' œil à Jasper qui acquiesce rapidement. J'ai loupé un épisode là. Je regarde curieusement le vampire.

- Brillante sorcière.

- Que me caches tu ?

- Moi rien, dit-il innocent.

- Menteur, dis-je en continuant ma potion. Rogue ne m'a jamais fait un compliment sur une de mes potions.

- Je te dirais ce que je cache mais un autre jour, dit il en caressant ma joue.

Je suis perturbée quelques secondes par son touché. Jamais il ne m'a touché, en dehors d'aujourd'hui. Nous avions beaucoup discuté mais depuis quelques jours, il y a quelque chose de différents.

Nous finissons l' heure en silence.

Après avoir rangé mes affaires j'occulte tout le reste, je me concentre sur le bonheur d' être avec Jasper et vu le sourire qu'il m'adresse, lui aussi. Il passe sa main dans mon dos pour me conduire dans une autre direction que la grande salle.

Je suis devenue officiellement l'ennemie public n°1.

- Ou allons-nous ? Demandais-je curieuse.

Jasper sourit mais ne me répond rien.

- Aller, dit moi, le suppliais-je tapant presque du pied, je n'aime pas ne pas savoir.

- Tu n'aimes pas ne pas avoir de réponse, n'est ce pas ?

Je fronce le nez ce qui fait rire Jasper. Ce son m'envoûte.

- Très bien, puisque tu ne me dis rien, je reste là.

Pour confirmer, je me plante en plein couloir et croise les bras. Jasper se met devant moi et prend la même position. J'avoue qu' il est beaucoup plus impressionnant que moi. Ça va que je commence à le connaître sinon je serais déjà rentrée dans mon trou de souris.

- Tu sais que je peux t'y forcer ?

- Tu sais que je suis une sorcière et que je peux te montrer l'étendu de mes pouvoirs, vampire ou pas.

Sa main vient rapidement se poser sur ma joue, son corps se retrouve quasiment collé au mien.

- Tu es si... Parfaite.

- Hein ?

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais ressentir jolie sorcière.

- En bien, j'espère, murmurais-je troublée

- Tu en doutes ?

- Cela est si bizarre.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- J'ai peur de trop aimer ça, lui confiais-je.

- Laisse-toi aller, jamais je ne pourrais te faire de la peine. Cela m'est impossible, dit il tellement bas que j'ai du mal à l'entendre.

Mon cœur s'emballe, nos visages se rapprochent mais je n'ose pas aller plus loin. Jasper se met à grogner avant de me prendre rapidement dans ses bras et nous emmener je ne sais trop où.

On arrive devant le portrait de son appartement. Es ce quelque chose de tordu ? Ont ils prévu quelque chose avec Alice dans le but de se moquer de moi ? J' ai tellement l'habitude des moqueries que cela ne m'étonnerait pas, par contre, je serais vraiment blessée plus qu'avec quiconque..

Jasper dit le mot de passe et nous fait entrer, moi toujours dans ses bras.

- J'adore la magie, dit-il en voyant le tableau s'ouvrir seul.

Toutes mes craintes s'en vont quand je vois une table au milieu du salon avec des plats pour déjeuner.

- A quoi pensais-tu ? Demande Jasper une fois installé sur sa chaise. Tes émotions étaient si confuses et tristes.

Je lui explique alors ce que j'ai imaginé et au lieu de se moquer comme l'aurait fait mes anciens amis, il s' est agenouillé devant moi, une main dans la mienne.

- Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à me moquer d'une femme, surtout une femme de ton envergure. Tu ne dois pas imaginer ce genre de chose. Jamais, surtout venant de moi, dit-il très sérieux, au point de le croire dans la seconde.

Je ne réponds rien et baisse les yeux.

- Hermione ? Dit-il exigeant.

Je ferme les yeux et prends mon courage à deux mains avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de planter mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte, mais je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui attire les garçons. Ils sont plus du genre à se moquer de moi.

Jasper émet un grondement menaçant. Je veux pour me reculer, je sais ce qu'un vampire peut faire s'il est en colère mais il me tient fermement la main sans toute fois me faire mal.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère, me dit il d'une voix douce. C'est contre ces jeunes hommes sans cervelles. Ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire du tort.

Il secoue la tête pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Néanmoins, cela me donne plus de possibilité pour te courtiser.

Je rougis à son sous entendu. Je me sens plus détendue après ses paroles réconfortantes. Nous passons un bon déjeuner, juste tous les deux, une première et j'ai envie de recommencer.

A bien y réfléchir, cela me fait du bien mais encore une fois, ça me fait aussi peur. Qu'est ce qui se passera après ? Jasper sent que je cache quelque chose mais il a la gentillesse de ne rien dire, me laissant le temps de m'ouvrir. Il n'est pas comme mes pseudo- amis à soit me forcer, soit au contraire, n'en n'ont rien à faire. Sympa les amis. Je me demande comment nous avons pu rester si proche aussi longtemps. Je ne regrette rien mais je veux juste savoir. Encore. C'est sûrement toutes nos aventures, la preuve, cette année est tranquille par rapport aux autres, et nous sommes brouillés. Je sais que le directeur et Harry continuent la recherche des morceaux d'âmes mais en dehors, nous nous préparons pour l'affrontement final.

D'ailleurs cet après midi, nous avons un nouveau cours, duel et combat, ce qui promet d'être chaotique.

- Même si je préfère que nous passions du temps juste tous les deux, nous allons être en retard.

- Tu viens au cours ? Demandais-je étonnée.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de duel. Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime.

- Bien sûr, ce que je peux être bête. C'est en préparation de la guerre.

- Le directeur vous l'a dit ? Pourtant, il voulait garder ça pour lui.

- Il n'a rien dit, je l'ai juste deviné. C'est logique, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Brillante sorcière.

Et comme à son habitude, il m'embrasse la main et moi, je rougis.

- Le directeur veut qu'on se familiarise avec les combats magique. Savoir à quoi s'attendre, m'explique-t-il.

- Bien sûr, ça serait dommage qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose, dis-je la voix rauque, le regardant dans les yeux.

Mais comme à chaque fois, je détourne le regard devant l'intensité du sien. Et ainsi, j'évite de me ridiculiser et de perdre tous mes moyens. Mon Dieu, il me rend vraiment fébrile. Es ce ça, être amoureuse ? Si c'est le cas, je signe ! Surtout avec un si bel homme que lui... Et dire que j'ai éprouvé des sentiments pour Ron. Certes, il était un garçon gentil et maladroit ce qui le rendait adorable mais comparé à Jasper, il n'est qu'une amourette de jeunesse, trop immature où alors j'ai grandi trop vite ?

- Je m'inquiète plus pour toi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, murmure-t-il la voix rauque.

Ma gêne atteint des sommets. Heureusement la famille Cullen nous rejoint et dissipe mes tourments. Et dire que Jasper ne loupe rien, je me sens encore plus mal... Quelle poisse ! Mais il n'a pas l'air d' être dérangé et si ça se trouve il ne fait pas attention à moi.

Pourtant j'ai l'impression de me mentir en pensant cela. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que jamais je n'ai ressenti de telle chose pour quelqu'un.

- Calme-toi Hermione, ton cœur va exploser. Que lui as-tu dit Jasper ? Demande Emmett plein de sous entendu en haussant suggestivement les sourcils.

- Emmett, le gronde le patriarche de la famille. Hermione, le directeur veut te voir avant le début du cours.

**OOo**

**A suivre...**

**Que veut le directeur ?**

**Et comment va se passer le cour de duel ?**

**Bisous bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses :**

**Anonyme 1318** : Merci ! On m'a déjà demandé pour « le mariage » il est possible que je fasse une suite, pour le moment aucune ligne n'est écrite, je me concentre sur mes autres fictions mais si jamais j'ai une brillante idée qui arrive en pleine nuit, je la ferais et elle sera postée :) xx

**pompei** : Merci pour ta review, désolée, mais écrivant plusieurs fictions à la fois, je ne peux pas poster plus que ce que je fais maintenant :) mais je suis contente que tu veuilles la suite ! bisous

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir, mais du coup, je stresse pour la suite. J'espère que vous allez continuer à aimer XD**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Ooo**

**PDV HERMIONE**

_- Calme-toi Hermione, ton cœur va exploser. Que lui as-tu dit Jasper ? Demande Emmett plein de sous entendu en haussant suggestivement les sourcils. _

_- Emmett, le gronde le patriarche de la famille. Hermione, le directeur veut te voir avant le début du cours._

Je m'excuse et pars rapidement le rejoindre dans la salle où il se trouve avec le professeur Rogue, qui s'en va en me voyant.

- Ah, miss Granger, comment allez vous ?

- Bien, merci, dis-je septique.

Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille me voir juste pour savoir comment je me porte. Il a autre chose à faire, je ne suis pas idiote au point de croire qu'il s'intéresse à mes états d'âmes.

- Vous semblez aller mieux, dit-il malicieux.

- Pourquoi posez-vous les questions alors que vous savez les réponses, demandais-je réellement curieuse.

- La politesse Miss Granger.

- Ou alors ça vous permets de savoir qui est digne de confiance.

Je plaque mes deux mains devant ma bouche, oubliant qui j'ai en face de moi. Dieu merci, il ne s'en offusque pas, mais après tout c'est le directeur...

- Tout se passe bien avec nos invités ?

Je rougis et détourne les yeux.

- Bien, bien. Vous savez Miss Granger, ce que vous a dit le professeur McGonagall est vrai, vous êtes un atout pour nous.

- J'en ai conscience professeur, mais comment faire si je sens que je me détache de tout cela ? Si je n'ai plus l'envie ?

Le directeur redevient sérieux.

- Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez prendre cette décision Miss.

- Mais vous chercher à m'influencer.

- Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme plein d'espoir, dit-il avec un sourire contrit. Mais, ai-je eu tort ? Vous souriez plus souvent Miss Granger.

- Pourquoi vous inquiétez vous tant pour moi ? Je ne suis qu'une élève parmi tant d'autres.

- Parce que certaines personnes seraient affectées par votre départ.

Je suis son regard et tombe sur Harry. Je n'avais pas fait attention aux élèves qui sont rentrés.

Est-il en train de me manipuler et me faire rester juste pour que le survivant sauve le monde ? Es ce que je ne sers qu'à ça ?

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes paroles Miss...

- Trop tard, dis-je d'un ton dur.

Je tourne les talons et pars me mettre dans un coin isolé. Je sens le regard désolé du directeur et celui inquiet de Jasper sur moi mais je reste butée et fixe le mur en face. S'il croit que je vais rester uniquement pour sa sainteté le survivant qui d'ailleurs n'en a rien à faire de moi, même après 6 ans d'amitié, ce qui est triste, il se trompe sur toute la ligne. Je ferais ce qui me semble bien pour moi, pour une fois. J'ai fait suffisamment de sacrifices pour cette guerre. Je me serais passé de frôler la mort tous les ans... Oui, bon, j'ai quand même aimé ça, on s'est souvent marré et ça nous a rapproché.

Le professeur Rogue nous explique comment tout ça va se dérouler. Entraînement en duel, combat à mains nues, combats avec armes blanches, avec baguette et arme. Combat seul et en duo. Bref, tout ça promet de belles courbatures et moqueries. Nous devons aussi avoir une tenue de « sport » pour ce cours afin d' être plus à l'aise. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est duel pour tester nos aptitudes. Le directeur, les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall sont nos trois professeurs vu que nous sommes tous les septièmes années réunis.

- Mr Potter, vu que vous semblez ne pas tenir en place, commence le professeur Rogue. On va commencer les duels avec vous et avec...

On s'attend tous à ce qu'il choisisse un Serpentard comme en deuxième année mais non.

- Miss Granger.

Je le regarde étonnée mais après tout, c'est le professeur Rogue. Lorsque je passe à ses cotés, il me murmure.

- Je sais la rancœur que vous éprouvez. Je vous donne le moyen de vous venger.

Je regarde mon professeur, étonnée, avant de lui sourire, vraiment. Je me place face à Harry avec un sourire plein de détermination et vu son regard, je sens qu'il n'est pas rassuré.

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, nous sommes amis, non ?

- Oui, oui.

Le point positif, il semble se souvenir des situations dangereuses que nous avons traversé et, où souvent, même sur un coup de chance, je l'ai sorti d'affaire. Harry est un sorcier très puissant, peut être quasiment autant que le directeur mais il n'est pas travailleur, il reste sur ses acquis et dommage pour lui, il a besoin de comprendre qu'il faut travailler pour s'améliorer.

Le directeur, comme Tom Jedusor, étaient Major de Promotion. C'est à force de travail qu'ils ont eu un tel niveau de magie.

- Bien, en place, dit Rogue avec un sourire sadique.

Je jure qu'il m'a fait un clin d' œil. J'inspire profondément et après les salutations de duel nous commençons. Je sens les regards braqués sur nous. Ils me méprisent peut-être mais ils savent qu'il ne faut pas me sous estimer mais face à _l'élu_, ils me pensent tous perdante. On verra. Harry peut être plein de ressources.

Baguettes tendues, on se fixe attendant que l'un de nous envoie un sort. Harry ne semble pas se décider. Tant pis. Je me lance et lui envoie un stupefix informulé. Je sais qu'il va vite l'éviter mais pendant ce temps il va perdre sa concentration, j'en profite pour rapidement envoyer un sort toujours informulé au tapis sous nos pieds pour qu'il bouge en faisant des vagues et ainsi le faire tomber.

Bonne joueuse, je laisse mon _ami_ furieux se relever sous les acclamations de son peuple. À son tour, il attaque mais vu qu'il ne maîtrise pas complètement les informulés, c'est plus facile pour moi de le contrer. Je ne dois pas le sous estimer, il est très fort en DCFM, plus que moi. Un simple bouclier me protège, j'attaque à mon tour mais j'arrive facilement à prendre le dessus en me servant des objets qui nous entourent. Cette salle dispose de tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Comme l'eau de la fontaine que j'arrive à faire venir à moi et l'entourer autour de la tête d' Harry. J'avais vu le directeur le faire au ministère et j'avais trouvé ça trop cool.

Pendant deux ans, je me suis entraînée et j'ai appris divers sorts de niveau supérieur. J'avais réussi à trouver un livre de formation pour les Aurors. Certes, ils ne sont pas tous parfait mais le résultat est assez satisfaisant pour moi.

Une fois ma boule d'eau en place, j' envoie un sort pour le ligoter et par la même occasion, faire retomber l'eau. Je n'arrive pas à maintenir deux sorts ensemble mais je vais travailler la dessus.

Le combat est fini. Le directeur est le premier à applaudir.

- Impressionnant Miss Granger. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous et cette boule d'eau, magique, dit-il amusé.

Je baisse le menton et commence à me diriger vers un coin isolé, ma rancœur toujours au premier plan mais les vampires me rejoignent.

- C'est que tu ferais presque peur, blague Emmett.

- Vous ne tiendrez pas 5 minutes face à elle, commente Rogue qui arrive derrière moi. Impressionnant Miss Granger, Potter n'a rien vu venir.

- Me... Merci Professeur.

Rogue fait tournoyer ses capes et continue de faire les groupes de Duel.

- Tu es très douée, mais ça je le savais déjà, me dit Jasper en m'embrassant sur la joue.

J'entends au loin les dindes s'offusquer et vu les grimaces des vampires, eu aussi n'apprécient pas les mauvaises langues. De toute façon, je n'y fais attention, je suis trop retournée par le léger baiser qu'il m'a donné.

Nous discutons un peu de mon duel, j'apprécie la présence des Cullen, avec eux je me sens moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin de surveiller mes mots, mes gestes et c'est agréable de relâcher la pression.

- Miss Granger, m'appelle le professeur McGonagall.

- Oui Professeur ?

- Votre niveau de magie s'est considérablement amélioré. Avez-vous pensé à utiliser la métamorphose ?

- Euh, non.

- Vous devriez, cela vous donnerait un plus, la personne en face de vous serait surprise.

Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime, les idées fusent dans ma tête. Mon professeur me fait un grand sourire.

- Bien, vous allez pouvoir vous entraîner.

- Vous êtes en train de suggérer que j'utilise les élèves comme cobayes ?

L'idée me plaît bien et vu les sourires des Cullen, eux aussi.

- Voyons Miss, s'offusque gentiment McGonagall. Même si ça ferait du bien à certaines personnes, mon étique m'en empêche, soupire-t-elle dramatique.

Emmett comme à son habitude, rigole. Ça fait du bien de l'avoir prêt de nous, il met une touche de joie dans ce monde si noir.

- Vu votre niveau en duel, vous allez travailler avec les Cullen en leur envoyant des sorts pour qu'ils apprennent à esquiver.

- Ouais ! Crie Emmett. Je commence !

On se place dans un coin, l'un en face de l'autre.

- Aller sorcière ! J'attends.

Jasper gronde méchamment vers lui, je profite de l' inattention de mon adversaire pour envoyer un sort en plein dans son torse qui rigole vu qu'il n'a rien senti.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, je suis déçu, se moque-t-il.

Je me contente de lui sourire et lui envoie un petrificus totalus. En voyant mon sort arriver droit sur lui, il va pour faire un bon vampirique sur le côté mais il ne fait qu'un léger saut humain et se prend mon sort plein torse, l'immobilisant. Il tombe lourdement au sol sous les regards choqués de toute la salle qui à les yeux fixés sur le colosse allongé au sol et sur ma baguette, pointé dans sa direction. Je ne peux pas retenir un léger sourire en coin. Le professeur Rogue brise le silence. J'en profite pour baisser le bras.

- Pourquoi tout le monde essaye de me donner tort ? Ils devraient savoir que j'ai toujours raison. J'ignorais que vous connaissiez ce sort Miss Granger, mais avec vous je ne devrais pas être étonné.

Toute la salle regarde le Maître des Potions avec étonnement. Jamais il n'a fait un compliment à un élève et surtout pas à un Gryffondor.

- Il faut bien protéger ses arrières, n'est ce pas professeur ?

- Sur quasiment 400 élèves, il n'y en a qu'une qui sort du lot. Affligeant. Mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de protéger vos arrières, certains sont là pour le faire, dit-il en fixant Jasper qui lui fait un hochement de tête. Bien, rajoute le maître des Potions.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de louper quelque chose ? Il va falloir que je me renseigne. Peut-être qu' à la bibliothèque je trouverai quelque chose sur les vampires que j'ai loupé.

- Hermione, peux-tu libérer mon mari s'il te plaît ? Voir juste ses yeux bouger me fout les jetons.

Rosalie n'est pas si garce que ça, lorsqu'on la connaît. Elle se protège et je comprends pourquoi, surtout quand on voit tous les hommes gravités autour d' elle. En étant une chienne, elle les recule quasiment tous.

- Désolée.

D'un simple coup de baguette, je le libère et annule les deux sorts, il va pour continuer le combat mais Jasper se met entre nous deux et l'envoie d'un geste de bras et en grognant, valser à 30 mètres. Encore une fois, Emmett s'écrase au sol.

Pourquoi quand je vois Jasper les muscles tendus, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus pour faire des choses que j'ose à peine imaginer ? Brillante sorcière mais piètre fille...

- Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas put bouger comme je le voulais ? Demande Emmett nullement vexé de s'être fait mis au tapis deux fois de suite.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Carlisle mais Hermione pourrait te renseigner.

Je mets une bulle protectrice autour de nous.

- Tu as fait un bouclier ? S'étonne Bella

- Il est encore plus invisible que le tien, commente Alice qui touche mon sort.

Je fronce les sourcils. Normalement, personne ne peut le voir.

- Les vampires ont une meilleure vue, m'explique Alice. Mais Bella, montre-lui ta magie !

J'enlève mon sort et Bella nous entoure de sa protection. Après avoir admiré son « don » j'explique que mon premier sort, le bleu foncé est un sort qui les rend temporairement humains dans leurs capacités. Je leur explique qu'ils doivent à tout pris l'éviter et si jamais ils sont touchés, ils doivent ré-apprendre à bouger comme des humains.

- Mais ça n'altère pas toutes nos autres caractéristiques ? Me demande inquiet le patriarche.

- Non, cela touche vos déplacements uniquement. C'est pour ça qu'Emmett a été surprit. Il ne s'en est rendu compte qu'en bougeant.

- Comment cela marche ? Demande Esmé.

- C'est un « immobilus » plus puissant mais ne vous en faites pas, peu de personnes savent pour ce sort et théoriquement, le clan adverse ne sait pas que vous serez là et vu la couleur de vos yeux ils ne comprendront pas de suite.

Ils semblent tous rassurés.

- Bon, on reprend l'entraînement, demandais-je gênée.

Je passe le reste du temps à me battre avec les Cullen, avec et sans leur vitesse. J'ai vite mit au tapis les « parents » ainsi qu' Edward qui ne peut pas lire dans ma tête, pour Rosalie et Emmett, ça a été un peu plus dur. Mais pour Bella j'ai été surprise en lui envoyant un sort, il a juste ricoché sur elle, elle en a profité pour m'attaquer rapidement, heureusement que j'ai des réflexes, je me suis protégée par un bouclier. J'ai dû ruser et me servir des arbres dans la salle pour lui enrouler les branches autour du corps mais avant elle m'a bousculé « légèrement », j'avais prévu d'amortir ma chute avec des coussins sauf que c'est Jasper qui m'a rattrapé. Je me suis vite détachée pour envoyer mon sort ultime me faisant gagner. Néanmoins, je les soupçonne de ne pas être à fond dans leur capacité vampirique, par conséquent, m'épargner et ils sont facilement étonnés de tout ce que la magie peut faire. Lorsqu'ils seront plus habitués, je n'aurai aucune chance.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demande Jasper en enlevant une mèche qui se trouve devant mes yeux.

- Oui, oui, dis-je étonnée que quelqu'un se préoccupe vraiment de moi.

Quand nous partions en « missions » avec Ron et Harry, j'avais droit à « ça va ? On continue ! ».

- Bien. Et ne t'occupe pas de tes arrières, je suis là pour ça ma jolie sorcière.

Jasper me fait un sourire qui me fait fondre. Je lui couine un « merci » en rougissant. Par contre il se met à grogner et fusille du regard la bande pouffe.

- Aller à mon tour ! Dit Alice qui change de sujet. Je vais te botter les fesses.

- Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de toi, lutin, se moque Emmett.

- Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas avoir peur. Elle nous décime les uns après les autres et mes visions viennent quand elles le veulent.

J'apprends rapidement à combattre les vampires mais eux aussi s'améliorent, mon combat avec Alice dure plus longtemps, et comme avec Bella, Jasper me récupère deux fois. Tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce qu' Alice se fige. Surprise, je ne bouge plus. Bella m'explique qu' elle a une vision. En quelques secondes je me sens mise à part vu qu'ils discutent trop vite pour que je l'entende. Un sentiment de déjà vu s'empare de moi.

Ce qui se passe ensuite arrive très rapidement, je me fais attaquer par...

**Ooo**

**A suivre...**

**J'accepte les insultes pour la fin du chapitre lol**

**Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**Bisous **


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses :**

**Larian : **Moi sadique ? Euh OUI XD J'essaye de faire original. Je postte tous les 15 jours, le vendredi sur mon site et le dimanche sur FF

**Linoa87 : **Ravie de faire une nouvelle accro ! Je trouve aussi qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup, alors j'en fais.

**Nis Norris : **C'est vrau qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais pour les prochains chapitres, tu en auras.

**Maggy : **J'avoue que la fin est très sadique mais je le vis bien malgré les insultes lol. Ravie que tu en veuilles plus ^^

**Alex : **Merci, j'essaye à chaque fois de faire original.

**Ooo**

**PDV HERMIONE**

_J'apprends rapidement à combattre les vampires mais eux aussi s'améliorent, mon combat avec Alice dure plus longtemps, et comme avec Bella, Jasper me récupère deux fois. Tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce qu' Alice se fige. Surprise, je ne bouge plus. Bella m'explique qu' elle a une vision. En quelques secondes je me sens mise à part vu qu'ils discutent trop vite pour que je l'entende. Un sentiment de déjà vu s'empare de moi._

_Ce qui se passe ensuite arrive très rapidement, je me fais attaquer par _le lustre en cristal qui s'est métamorphosé en couteaux tranchant. Jasper grogne furieusement et me protège des premiers couteaux vu que je ne les vois pas arriver. Les autres Cullen me protègent vu que je suis clairement visée, le bouclier de Bella ne sert à rien. Les sorts ricochent mais les objets peuvent passer. J'essaye malgré la prise ferme de Jasper d'envoyer des sorts de destructions sur le cristal. Ce n'est pas facile de détourner un objet ensorcelé surtout si petit.

Il faut quelques secondes aux professeurs pour intervenir et arrêter cette attaque. Jasper me regarde sous toutes les coutures et essuie quelque chose sur ma joue : du sang. Ses yeux deviennent noirs comme s' y j'allais devenir son repas. Normalement, je devrais avoir peur mais je sais qu'il ne me fera rien alors doucement je m'approche et lui caresse la joue. Son regard ne quitte pas le mien. J'y vois de la colère, le vampire en lui est prêt à sortir pour aller régler son compte à celui où celle qui nous a attaqué. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se met dans un tel état. Certes, j'en ai une petite idée qui se confirme de plus en plus mais je ne veux pas y croire, la chute ne serait que plus dure.

- Il est interdit de tuer les élèves, alors tu te calmes, je n'ai rien. Ok ?

Jasper gronde et son regard se fait plus dangereux. Le vampire réclame vengeance.

- Jasper ?

Pas de réponse.

- Major ?

Il baisse légèrement le menton. J'entends les Cullen hoqueter de surprise. Je ne leur ais pas dit que Jasper avait des livres qui lui sont consacrés. Les vampires commencent à me poser des questions qui sont arrêtées par le Major qui a une réaction inattendue, en me serrant dans ses bras et enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Je le sens se détendre mais bien sûr, nous entendons tous des paroles désobligeantes venant des Serpentards. Il n'en faut pas plus à Jasper pour redevenir le Major.

Le vampire dans toute sa splendeur se dirige vers le groupe qui m'a agressé. Il attrape d'une main le cou de Malfoy et le soulève du sol en grognant. Il approche même son visage du sien. Je ne le vois pas mais j'imagine bien ses yeux noirs.

On voit tous Malfoy apeuré qui n'est pas loin de se faire dessus ce qui est une bonne vengeance en soi, surtout que toute la salle les regarde.

- Il faudrait peut-être le reculer, propose doucement Esmé. Edward, Emmett, aller y.

- Sans moi, dit Emmett en levant les mains en l'air. Je ne me frotte pas au dieu de la guerre !

- Alors attaquer une fille ne te dérange pas, mais un vampire si ? Demandais-je étonnée. Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça Emmett, je suis déçu, rajoutais-je tragique.

Tous les vampires se marrent.

- Edward ? L'appelle Carlisle.

- Je ne capte rien quand il est comme ça, à part quelques mots. Je ne peux rien prévoir.

Je regarde un à un les Cullen, Alice fixe intensément les deux hommes, inquiète, ce qui est légitime. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai un pincement au cœur ? Conneries de sentiments. Franchement, il n'y a que moi pour tomber amoureuse d'un vampire.

Vu que personne ne semble bouger, je m'avance prudemment vers eux et pose ma main sur son bras. Je peux le voir se détendre un peu sans pour autant lâcher sa prise.

- Major, ce n'est qu'un petit con égocentrique et mal éduqué. Laisse-le il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Non mais elle va se taire la vilaine, s'offusque Parkinson de sa voix sur aigu.

- Bécasse, dis-je secouant la tête.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Jasper pour jeter le bond peroxydé et s'avancer trop lentement en grognant vers la Serpentarde.

Cette fois, je me mets entre lui et l'autre conne, mais les professeurs arrivent et reculent les Serptentards.

- Vous êtes décevant, commence Rogue. Les Serpentards commencent à sourire. N'avez vous donc aucun instinct de survie ? Demande t' il aux élèves de sa maison qui tombent le sourire. Vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme de parfait idiots et les laisser tranquille. N' oubliez pas qu'ils ne sont pas élèves et par conséquent non soumis au règlement de l'école.

Bien sûr, le ton du professeur laisse clairement comprendre que c'est une menace et que eux pourront être punis. Après un signe de tête pour nous, le professeur Rogue fait tourner ses capes et hurlent à tous de reprendre leur activité.

Néanmoins ça ne dure pas longtemps vu qu'il ne reste que 5 minutes où Jasper me demande si je vais bien. J'acquisse mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois me sentir. C'est assez confus.

Pour une fois, je les laisse et rejoins ma salle privé pour faire mes devoirs et méditer à tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et comme ça je pourrais faire mes devoirs sans être perturbée par la présence de Jasper. C'est impressionnant à quel point il arrive à me retourner le cerveau, j'oublie tout, comme si je savais qu'il sera là si jamais je ne fais pas attention,où que je sais qu'il est là pour moi, que je peux lâche prise.

Je dois dire que c'est assez bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un qui veille sur moi et en plus de savoir que je peux lui faire confiance à 100%. Bien sûr, je savais que Ron et Harry seraient là pour moi, mais ce n'est pas pareil vu qu' avec eux c'est plus moi qui sauvais leurs fesses... Mais lorsque je suis avec lui, je suis – je me répète mais je n'y peux rien – bien, moi même.

Après quelques minutes, j'arrive enfin à me concentrer sur mes devoirs.

Les jours suivants même si je reste avec eux, je suis perdu dans mes pensées à rejouer en boucle ce qui s'est passé en cours de duel.

J'avoue aussi qu'avec eux, je me protège des moqueries des autres ainsi que des allusions que j'entends, comme quoi je suis une salope qui s'envoie les vampires donc après être une prude, je suis une salope. Logique, où les théories farfelues les concernant - n'ouvrent-ils jamais de livres - où des mots désobligeants mais bon, ça ne change pas, c'est juste blessant surtout quand les ragots viennent de mes anciens amis, encore et toujours eux.

Lorsque je les entends, j'ai vraiment envie de partir avec Jasper sur une île déserte et oublier tout ce qui nous entoure.

En tout cas, depuis l'incident du cours de combat, Jasper est hyper protecteur avec moi. Son comportement a changé, il est plus en mode vampire, on voit que le major est de sorti mais je ne suis pas effrayée, au contraire, je le trouve sexy. Il assiste à tous mes cours et je peux à peine aller aux toilettes seule.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir venir à ce cours là ? Demandais-je gênée.

- Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas ?

- Hé bien, dis-je mal à l'aise.

- Ma jolie sorcière, tu peux tout me dire, dit-il en caressant ma joue.

- Nous allons étudier les vampires et tu seras le centre de l'attention... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes gêné quand ils vont tous te dévisager.

Et je ne veux pas qu'ils regardent trop mon vampire mais ça je me garde bien de lui dire sauf que j'oublie encore qu'il est emphate.

- Ma jolie sorcière est t-elle jalouse ?

- Non, dis-je rouge de honte.

- Dommage...

Il tourne les talons et s'en va, se moquant clairement de moi.

- C'est ça, moque-toi ! Je m'en fiche.

- Menteuse !

- C'est vrai et je ne nie pas.

La porte de la classe s'ouvre et je me dirige vers le 1er rang, là où est ma place. J'avoue que j'ai souvent envie d'aller me cacher au fond, mais je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir. Sanuf quand Jasper est avec moi, là, on se met au dernier rang.

Avant que j'ai pu atteindre la moitié de la salle, Jasper me retient par le poignet et m'emmène au fond de la salle.

- Alors, j'ai gagné ? Demandais-je en papillonnant des yeux.

- Tu es vraiment démoniaque.

- Je le suis s'il y a quelqu'un en face pour riposter, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu aurais fait fureur, un vrai chef des armées.

- Je suppose que c'est un compliment.

- Je ne pourrais te dire autre chose.

Encore une fois je rougis sous ses compliments. Mr Lupin, fervent défenseur du grand Harry Potter, commence son cours sur les vampires. Je jurai voir un sourire ironique lorsqu'il a prononcé le mot « vampire », ce qui est drôle vu que c'est un loup garou.

La colère monte en moi mais Jasper me calme.

- Il n'a rien contre nous, il se dit que certains vont descendre de leur hauteur.

- Tu es télépathe ?

- Non mais mon curieux de frère oui. On a besoin de savoir ce qui se passe dans leur tête pour savoir à qui on peut faire confiance.

- Donc, on peut lui faire confiance ?

- Oui, il est d'accord avec toi sur beaucoup de chose même s'il s'est éloigné.

- Et en tant que loup-garou, j'ai aussi une bonne ouïe.

- Pardon professeur.

- Ce n'est rien Miss Granger.

Remus reprend son cours mais je n'écoute pas vraiment vu que j'en sais autant voir plus que lui. Bien sûr, après son explication certains disent que les vampires n'existent pas et à ce moment je ne peux pas retenir mon ricanement moqueur.

- Donc tu ne crois pas ce que dit un professeur beaucoup plus intelligent que toi ? Me dit Ron.

Là non plus je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ce qui fait sourire Jasper et Remus.

- Miss Granger a raison, dit calmement le professeur, de plus nous avons un spécimen, pardonnez mon expression, dans notre salle.

Remus fait un signe de la main vers Jasper et tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Jasper reste indifférent aux regards terrorisés ou dégoutés par contre, moi je n'apprécie pas et je rêve de tous leur jeter un sort.

- Bien, Mr Withlock n'apprécie pas vos regards, donc on se concentre sur moi.

Remus continue son cours mais je vois souvent un ou deux élèves se retourner pour observer Jasper qui reste indifférent.

Il vient aussi à parler du Major Withlock, qui est étonné que l'on en sache autant sur lui et son passé. Là, les regards sont plus souvent terrorisés et je les fusille du regard ce qui les fait se retourner vers le professeur. Jasper n'a pas le monopole de la crainte.

Pour ne pas envoyer un sort à ces crétins j'écoute mon prof qui parle des compagnons des vampires, ce qui me donne matière à réfléchir.

Jasper a-t-il trouvé sa compagne ? Que se passera-t-il s' il la rencontre ? Qu'est ce que je deviendrai ?

Mon cerveau est en ébullition jusqu'à ce que j'entende une phrase qui me dit qu' au fond de moi je fais fausse route.

Remus explique que les vampires lorsqu'ils ont trouvé leurs moitiés sont très protecteurs envers elle un peu comme Jasper l'est avec moi sauf qu'il ne faut pas je parte sur cette pente, cela serait douloureux.

Il faut que je fasse d'autres recherches à la bibliothèque vu que notre livre de cours n'est pas assez complet.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de semaine, le samedi que je peux avoir un peu de temps à moi pour effectuer mes recherches.

Après avoir prit une pile de livres sur les vampires, je commence à fouiller. Je ne voulais pas trop aborder le sujet avec Jasper trouvant cela intime et assez déprimant pour la mortelle que je suis.

Comme souvent, je tombe sur ce que je veux et lis attentivement. J'essaye de me sentir extérieure à la situation pour ne pas mélanger les informations et être sur de ne pas comprendre de travers.

Je relis plusieurs fois les passages et les indices qui me prouvent que mes théories sont juste.

Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime, j'ai peur de comprendre certaines choses.

Je ne sais pas si je dois sauter de joie où pleurer. Cela implique tellement de chose. Toute ma vie va être bouleversée. Certes dans les livres, ils disent que le couple est heureux mais ce ne sont que des mots. Je préfère la réalité et le concret.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? Demande une douce voix.

- Non non.

Esmé s'assoie en face de moi.

- Tu sembles soucieuse. Un problème ?

- Non, enfin je ne crois pas.

- Tu as encore des questions sur notre mode de vie, Je pensais que tu connaissais tout de nous.

- Maintenant oui, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Esmé regarde la page ouverte.

- Oh.

- Oui, Oh...

La vampire me prend la main et la serre doucement.

- Tu trouves que c'est une bonne où mauvaise chose ?

Je la regarde de travers.

- Vous le saviez ?

- Oui, dit-elle gênée.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, la rassurais-je. Je suis juste perdue.

- Tu es bien avec lui ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne te vois pas sans lui ?

- Non.

Elle me pose encore quelques questions d'une logique imparable. Tout s'impose à moi sauf que ma peur est toujours présente.

- Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Demande gentiment Esmé.

Je me frappe la tête sur la table.

- Et merde, grognais-je pour mettre des mots sur mon angoisse.

- Normalement ce n'est pas à moi d' avoir cette conversation avec toi, c'est à Jasper mais tu es intelligente, tu as deviné toute seule. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu connaissais la réponse, mes questions t'ont juste aidé à y voir plus clair. Le fait d'ouvrir le livre, te rassure et te confirme juste les faits.

Esmé me serre gentiment la main et me laisse seule. Elle rejoint Alice qui n'a pas l'air heureuse.

- Alice, ne fait pas de caprice, veux-tu ? Tu as passé l'âge de taper du pied lorsque tu es contrariée, gronde Esmé.

- Mais c'est à Jasper de lui dire.

- Je n'ai rien dit puis elle le sait déjà, maintenant, va t'occuper.

- Mais...

- Non, tu la laisses tranquille et c'est un ordre jeune fille.

Je ne voudrais pas me faire gronder par la matriarche, elle est flippante. Molly Weasley pourrait prendre des leçons.

- Comme tu l'as dit, j' ai passé l'âge.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu, tu te comportes comme une enfant depuis quelque temps, je te traite comme telle. Maintenant demi tour et va draguer.

- Mais c'est un idiot.

- Parce que tu ne l'es pas toi ?

Je n'entends plus rien, elles sont trop loin. Je reste encore un peu à la bibliothèque à méditer sur ce que j'ai appris. Comment un tel homme si parfait peut-il me correspondre ? Être ma moitié ? Certes, nous passons de très bon moment ensemble, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre et heureuse mais est ce suffisant ? Es ce qu'il ne se lassera pas de ma soif de connaissance ? De mon côté Miss je sais tout ? De rabrouer tout le monde ? De ma non féminité ? De mon côté sorcière ? De je ne sais quel détail qui est exaspérant ?

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses ma jolie sorcière mais tu vas arrêter tout de suite. Je n'aime pas sentir des émotions négatives venant de toi, me dit il à l'oreille.

**Ooo**

**A suivre !**

**Vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?**

**Bisous **


End file.
